Welcome to the 60's
}} Welcome to the 60's, en español Los Chicos Lindos En La Ciudad, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece al cantante Hairspray. Es interpretada por Victoria Carrol, Sara Rockford, Amelia Hope. '' Contexto de la Canción: Las Chicas la interpretan en una practica de la obra. Letra de la Canción: Sara Rockford: Hey mama hey mama, Look around Everybody's groovin' to a brand new sound Hey mama hey mama, Follow me 1 know something's in you That you wanna set free So let so, go, go of the past now Say hello to the love in your heart Yes, 1 know that the world's spinning fast now You gotta get yourself a brand new start Sara Rockford, Victoria Carrol y Coro: Hey mama, welcome to the 60's Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh mama, welcome to the 60's Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Go mama, go, go, go! Victoria Carroly Coro: Welcome to the 60's Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hey mama Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah Sara Rockford: Hey mama, hey mama, Take my hand Amy: First let's make a pit stop At the wiener stand [Sara Rockford: Hey mama, hey mama, Take a chance Amy: Oh Tracy, it's been years Since someone asked me to dance Sara Rockford: So let go, so, go of the past now Say hello to the light in your eyes Yes, i know that the world's Spinning fast now But you gotta run the race To win the prize Sara Rockford, Victoria Carrol y Coro: Hey mama, welcome to the 60's Oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh mama, welcome to the 60's Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Go mama, go, go, go! Sara Rockford y Victoria Carrol: Welcome to the 60's Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Hey mama Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah, yeah Victoria Carrol: Welcome to the rhythm of a brand new day Sara Rockford: Take your old-fashioned fears Sara Rockford y Victoria Carrol: And just throw them away Coro: You should add some color and a fresh new "do" Sara Rockford y Victoria Carrol: 'Cause it's time for a star Who looks |ust like you! Bree]: Dontcha let nobody Try to steal your fun 'Cause a little touch of lipstick Never hurt no one Chico Coro: The future's got a million roads For you to choose But you'll walk a little taller In some high-heel shoes Chica Coro: And once you find the style That makes you feel like you Something fresh Something new Victoria Carroly Coro: Step on out Hear us shout Sara Rockford, Victoria Carrol y Coro: Mama, that's your cue!!! Coro: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah Amy: Hey Tracy, hey baby, Look at me! I'm the cutest chickie That ya ever did see Hey Tracy, hey baby, Look at us Where is there a team That's half as fabulous?! Amy y Coro: I let go, go. Go of the past now Said hello to this red carpet ride Yes 1 know that the world's spinning fast now Tell lollabrigida to step aside! Amy y Victoria Carrol: Your mama's welcoming the 60's Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh Oh your mama's welcoming the 60's Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Go, mama, go, go, go! Coro: Welcome to the 60's Open the door For the girl who has more, She's a star... Tracy, go, go, go! Sara Rockford, Victoria Carrol, Amy y Coro: Oh mama, welcome to the 60's Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh Oh mama, welcome to the 60's Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Oh Go mama. Go, go, go! Hey mama welcome to the 60's Chico Coro: Welcome to the "6", to the "0" To the apostrophe "s"! Sara Rockford, Victoria Carrol, Amy y Coro: Hey mama welcome to the 60's Hey mama welcome to the 60's Welcome to the 60's Go mama go, go, go! Victoria Carrol y Sara Rockford: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh Go mama, go, go, go!! Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Second Chance- Primera Temporada Categoría:Canciones del capitulo The Musical Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Amy